The Lost Experiments
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·AU· What if pokémon weren’t just pets? Weren’t just used in battles? Weren’t just our friends? What if there was a form of pokémon that evolved further and became bitbeasts? ·Pokémon Beyblade crossover· ·Oneshot·


_I really shouldn't have done this. I've actually been working on this on and off for a year and I finally decided to complete it. (shrugs) _

_Sorry if the language here is really formal and hard to understand, since the main character is a scientist it should be expected._

_This happens before and during Pokémon: The First Movie. To tie this up, I had to change the time when Mewtwo destroyed the lab._

* * *

**The Lost Experiments**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Diary Entries

* * *

_Encrypted Entry One. Date Unknown._

We have made a new discovery. I dare not write this on paper for if Giovanni were to find out, the consequences would be most severe.

The experiments from creating 'Mewtwo' have been going well. The DNA splicing is proving harder than what we originally anticipated but we are still progressing better than we hoped.

Another obstacle that we have to find a solution to is Mew's thread of DNA. It has been preserved naturally for such a long time but it looks like it may have been for too_ long. Mew's DNA is beginning to deteriorate and soon it will be completely useless for us to use. We do not know how much time we have left. The rate at which it deteriorates is undetermined so we could still have years left at best or if it is only slow to start, we may only have days left._

We have only been working for five years and that time has only been used purely for research, as we did not have Mew's DNA at the time. It has only been in the last few months that we have been fortunate enough to come across the strand of DNA in the jungle. All that research will be rendered useless if we cannot finish what we started.

We would also lose our main source of money as Giovanni is only funding us so that we can create his 'Mewtwo'. I shudder to think what use he will have for the poor creature if we are able to succeed.

I paused, my hands hovering over the keyboard. I stared at the words that I had typed up and wondered if I should have done that. If Giovanni found out… Of course I should have done that, I resolved. This was all encrypted so he wouldn't be able to read it if he wanted to. I needed to record everything for future reference. Record everything… If something were to happen to me, maybe someone would find out what I had helped to create in the future. I stared at the words that I started with. After a few more seconds of silent debate with myself I began to type once more.

_I mentioned earlier about a new discovery we had made. The truth be told, we have not been completely following Giovanni's orders. We have experimented in pokémon DNA but it was due to this research that we were capable to determine a new way of somatic fusion _(1)._ However, we are still in the experimental stage. The progress has been slow. But we cannot focus our entire energies on this project. If we were to do this and Giovanni saw how little we had progressed in his original scheme, he would become suspicious. If he were to become suspicious, he would watch us more carefully. Then we would either then be found for what we were doing or our research would stop altogether in fear of being caught._

Giovanni doesn't realise what we have stumbled upon. And if he was, I doubt he would know the potential of what we have discovered. What he wants us to create is nothing compared to what we now have the ability to do.

To fuse two different pokémon into one.

This is more than breeding two pokemon. Oh no, we are able to fuse two pokémon so much that we can create an entirely new species. The new pokémon has the physical traits of both the parents and can even use their attacks. As long as the pokemon are not of conflicting elements, they have a good chance of surviving. The problem is the same as 'Mewtwo'.

They never live long enough.

The only way that we know that our experiments have been a success would be to see the hybrids use different attacks of the mother and father. But to do that, they would need to grow faster than normal so we could see if the pokémon was capable of doing such a feat. We calculated that it take at least two weeks for the hybrid to reach maturity. Three at the most.

But because of our tampering with the DNA I think we may have been too enthusiastic with the growth hormones. For none of the hybrids live longer than a week. The scientists and I realised some time ago that the hybrids were not dying of old age. We are not sure but we are coming to the conclusion that it is because of the growth hormone that this is happening. The body is under enough stress as it is, trying to adapt and balance each of the dual types of the parents; we are also forcing the body to grow at a phenomenal rate, it isn't natural and it cannot cope.

Our speculations have lead us to believe that it was because of this, the mutations then begin at an accelerated rate. They start to develop by the fifth day. By the seventh, there are multiple cancers in the lungs, liver and stomach. They have never been found to be anywhere else.

The bodies would have started to deteriorate by the sixth day. If the hybrid lived to see its eighth day, it would have lost so much muscle mass that it would be unable to stand. Even the serpents would not move more than necessary no matter how much heat they were under.

No hybrids, as of yet, have lived past nine days.

I stopped typing. Sweat dotted on my forehead and the hands in front of me. Why was I so afraid? This entire journal would be encoded, no one being able to decode it, save for me.

I glanced at my watch. Nearly time to have dinner. Undecided, I stared at the screen. Unbidden, my fingers danced across the keyboard.

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be._

With a sweep around the room to make sure that no one was watching, I saved the document and sent it into the depths of the hard drive.

_:-:-:_

_Encrypted Entry Two._

We are close. So very close to making a breakthrough. It has been nearly a week since my last entry and we have made remarkable progress.

My colleagues and I decided to that it would be better for our experiments and research that we refrain from adding such generous amounts of the variety of growth hormones that we had, up until recently, been giving the protoplasts (2).

So far, the results have shown us that the hybrids are adapting better to the treatment than their predecessors.

_:-:-:_

_Encrypted Entry Three._

It appears that my fears of Mew's DNA degenerating were unfounded. It appears to us that it was reacting to the air in our lab but it has since stabilised.

We have been successful in splicing a portion of the DNA but we are unsure how to proceed.

We have been nurturing the idea of using the same techniques that we had been using for the making of the hybrids. If we were to use this, we should be able to realise Giovanni's desire to own the world's strongest psychic pokémon.

We would need a sample of Alakazam's DNA which, unfortunately, we do not have at this present time.

_:-:-:_

_Encrypted Entry Four._

I do not know how long it has been since I last made an entry. So much has happened, I'm not sure where to begin.

Our experimentation with the making of the hybrids has produced four new species.

Our first success was a fusion of a Dragonair and a Sandslash. We were apprehensive at first because we had the belief that the aquatic abilities of the Dragonair would overpower the ground type of the Sandslash. We were surprised to discover that we had created a type of marine dragon that had the outside appearance similar to that of a Sandslash. Thus far, it has shown no ability to use any ground-based attacks nor water-based attacks. We are unsure what it specializes in but we haven't had much chance to test it.

We do not know what possessed us to try our next success but I suppose it was we were merely curious. Our question was to see if we were able to make something with incredible defense and was resistant to most attacks. That was why we were willing to attempt to fuse together a Blastoise and a Nidoking. We were not looking for a pokémon that had three types (but we would have been pleased with that result as well) we were wanting to create a dual water and ground type pokémon. It would mean that the ground type would stop any electrical attacks and the water type would cut in half any water-based attacks. We knew that if we were successful, there was a chance that the pokémon would die simply from being born of two opposing types but we would be able to learn a lot from it for how long it was able to survive. As of yet, it has shown no weakness nor any lack of appetite.

This pokémon has generally kept the appearance of its Blastoise genes. It seems to have combined the purple and blue to somehow create a silver shell and purple skin. Somehow, the spikes that ran down the Nidoking's back have rearranged themselves on the end the tail. Unsurprisingly, this pokémon shows water abilities.

We decided that we would attempt to work on pokémon types that we hadn't tried at that point. For this, we were discussing how most plant type pokémon didn't have a lot of defense in evading and speed. For this, we used the DNA of a Persian and a Victreebel. We hoped that the pokémon would have the laid-back nature of Persian rather than that of the Victreebel. The end result was something of a feline appearance with green stripes and several gold additions that we aren't sure how they came to be there. The pokémon has taken after the Persian DNA as it appears to mostly use physical attacks and shows no want nor intincts to use any grass-based attacks. Though interesting, it looks unlikely to use such attacks and been deemed a failure to our expectations.

As for our final specimen, we are unsure if it too, is a failure. What we were attempting to create a pokémon that was like a Charizard but we've noted that Charizards are usually slow. We hoped to rectify that and make a faster type of pokémon of similar abilities.

We chose to fuse a Charizard and a Pigeot. The result was a red avian with most physical characteristics of a bird but still retaining the use of the Charizard's fire attacks. The way that it stands is more that of Charizard than that of the Pigeot. Also, the first time we were able to see what we had created, we thought that we had somehow created the legendary Moltres.

_:-:-:_

_Encrypted Entry Five._

We have been successful in the creation of 'Mewtwo'. Upon gaining awareness of its surroundings, it was instantly able to communicate with us with its mind.

We have been unable to document just how strong its powers are as our equipment isn't able to cope with the rush of information that it receives from Mewtwo.

We are hoping that Giovanni doesn't want us to make more 'clones' of pokémon as too much power…I do not want to dwell on those thoughts.

_:-:-:_

_Encrypted Entry Six._

Mewtwo has been drawing into itself recently. In hopes to make it talk to us once more, we moved it into the same room as the hybrids. Maybe it will be able to translate what they are saying for us.

I sat back, watching the cursor blink slowly. Mewtwo was becoming disinterested in eating and was asking questions about life outside of the lab walls.

Hearing an explosion and feeling the vibrations seconds later, I jumped to my feet to see what was wrong.

I found myself watching Mewtwo as it destroyed the lab with its mere thoughts. Nothing was able to restrain it. A particularly large blast from one of the main computers monitoring the hybrids was enough to free them. The hybrids had escape in mind rather than revenge.

I was just able to dodge burning debris as it fell. I was unable to keep my balance however. I knew then that I would not be able to survive. I crawled towards one of the untouched computers and started to make a recording.

As I neared the end of the message, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I looked over the console to see the glowing eyes of Mewtwo stare right back.

"Our dream was to make the world's strongest pokémon... And we succeeded."

* * *

_(1) Somatic fusion: Biology jargon. It's what you use to overcome sexual incompatibility between two different plant species. Basically, that means it's used to breed two plants together that wouldn't normally to create a totally new plant, which has parts of both the parents in it._

_(2) Ack. Hopefully I'm right on this one. I'm pretty sure that's what they're called. A protoplast is what a cell is called when it's been stripped of it's cell membrane/wall and been fused with another cell. Or it's just the first part and not the second part (being fused with another cell). I can't seem to find my notes on this at the moment. _

_Woo. Finally finished. Well, I don't have anything to say about this except I enjoyed writing this and I don't expect a lot of reviews for this. It was just idea that crept up on me and I wanted to write it down. _

_Anyway, if you do review, con-crit is very welcome. _


End file.
